


Padded And Protected

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bed-Wetting, Bladder Incontinence, Canon Compliant, Desperate Sex, Desperation, Diapers, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Incontinence, M/M, OOC, Omorashi, Omutsu, Piss kink, Small Penis, Smut, Wetting, nappy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Harry Styles has bad bladder incontinence. He has to wear nappies so he doesn't wet himself all the time.This story takes place during the Up All Night tour.This summary sucks, I promise that the story is better than it sounds.





	Padded And Protected

It wasn't easy for Harry to hide it back in the X-Factor but now that they're on tour, things have gotten way worse. They're about a month into the Up All Night tour and Harry is struggling to hide his bladder incontinence from his bandmates. Harry had always had trouble with his bladder. He always needed frequent bathroom breaks at school and on trips. He wet the bed until he was 8 years old and wet his pants constantly as a child. All the other kids of course made fun of him at school. That's when his very kind and understanding mother pulled him out of public school and started to home school him. His mom and step dad were both very patient and gentle with him. His sister Gemma was the only one who had teased him about it sometimes but she never meant any real harm by it and was there for him when he needed her to be. He didn't have many friends growing up. For a couple years, his bladder seemed to be getting better but shortly after turning 14 and going back into public school for high school, things got bad again. It was probably caused by the anxiety of going to public school again.

After wetting himself a few too many times at school and getting mercilessly bullied again, his parents decided it would be best to put him back into diapers in hopes that all the bullying would stop. He wasn't at school for too much longer before he went and auditioned for the X-Factor at the age of 16 and got paired with the other boys who will be life long friends to him. He's been wearing diapers ever since. No one knew except his close family and a few of the people that worked for them. Someone had to go get him the diapers when he needed more and it's not like a rising pop star can be seen at the store buying diapers for himself. In the beginning, his mother would ship him packages full of diapers and other things he needed like rash cream. The higher ups eventually stepped in though and hired someone to buy them for him so they can get them anytime he needed them. 

Harry sighs as he changes his nappy in the stall of a bathroom after performing a concert. He rarely ever made it through concerts. All the jumping around and things he has to drink to stay hydrated are a pain on his pathetically small and weak bladder. He puts the soggy nappy in a disposable bag and ties it closed. He shoves it in his book bag that he always carries with him. He'll throw it away in the hotel room, he can't risk anyone else in the bathroom seeing him. He wipes himself clean with a baby wipe and quickly puts on a fresh nappy. He puts his pants back on, zipping and buttoning them. He puts his book bag on, flushes the toilet, and walks out. He washes his hands, hoping he isn't keeping the other boys waiting for too long. After years of learning how to change a nappy quickly and quietly in a public bathroom, he's gotten pretty good at it. He walks out after drying his hands off and rushes out to the car that's waiting to take them to their hotel room.

He hops into the car and shuts the door. "What took you so long?" Zayn asks. Harry gulps. "Just a long line. Sorry." He mumbles. "You couldn't have just waited the 5 minutes it took to get to the hotel room?" Zayn snaps at him. Harry sinks down into his seat. Zayn usually isn't this rude. "Don't be such a dick, Zayn. I know you're tired but that doesn't mean you get to be rude to Harry." Louis sticks up for him, rubbing Harry's back. Louis has always been more protective over Harry than the other boys. Maybe because he's younger. He's also very physical with him, constantly hugging him and wanting to sit near him. Maybe he thinks of him as a younger brother. Or maybe he wants to date him. Whatever the reason is, it's caused Harry to develop a huge crush on the older male. 

When they get back to the hotel, Louis stops Harry as he's getting out of the car. "Don't let Zayn get to you, okay? He's just in a bad mood." Louis says. Harry smiles a bit. "Thanks, Lou." He says. Louis ruffles Harry's curls then walks inside. He follows him and makes his way to his room. As he walks in he gets a text from Niall on their group chat. 'Pizza party and movie night in my room in like a half hour' is what the text says. Harry smiles. Maybe Louis will wrap his arm around him during the movie like he does sometimes. He really hopes he sits next to him. Harry falls into a fantasy filled daze as he blushes and smiles while staring at his phone. Too bad it isn't just him and Louis. Harry finally snaps out of it when he feels his phone buzz. He looks down and it's a text from Louis to the group chat. 'Sounds fun ! I'll be there mate' Zayn and Liam both say that they'll be there too. He sends a quick message saying he'll go before setting his phone down. He flops onto his bed and sighs.

After eating a bunch of pizza and drinking a bit too much water, Harry is starting to really feel it in his bladder. He squirms a bit. Louis is sitting next to him. He's so close. Louis wraps his arm around him. Harry can feel his face start to heat up, quickly getting flustered. He knows he should just go use the bathroom now but he doesn't want to leave Louis. He also doesn't want to risk Zayn making another snarky comment about using the bathroom since the last time he went to the bathroom was still less than an hour ago. He forgot to use the bathroom before he went to Niall's room. Damn, he should really know better by now. He squirms more. Letting out a tiny squeak. It's barely audible but Louis can still hear it. He glances at the younger boy and notices his thighs are clamped together tightly. He's squirming around. He could just pass this off as restlessness but he has a feeling it's more. 

He decides not to ask what's wrong yet. He's squirming around constantly. He can't seem to sit still. His legs are crossed tightly and his little quiet whines and whimpers have become way more frequent. Louis knows what's wrong now. The poor kid needs to pee and it seems to be bad. He blushes a bit as his dick twitches at the thought. Why hasn't he gone yet, though? There's a working bathroom in the hotel room. Maybe it was Zayn's comment from earlier that's keeping him from getting up and going. It seems urgent though. 'Harry knows better than to let a silly comment like that keep him from using the bathroom, right? He's clearly desperate.' Louis thinks as he bites his lip. Trying to casually watch the boy squirm out of the corner of his eye. 

He tries to focus back on the movie but his attention is directed back towards Harry when he hears a quiet gasp then a moan of relief. He looks at the boys pants but they're still dry. His face is really red and his eyes are shut. He's clearly relieving himself but his pants aren't wet. 'Oh my god, does Harry wear diapers?' He never even thought about that before. Now that he thinks about it, it starts to make a lot of sense. Harry always seems to be restless in situations without access to bathrooms, mid way he seems to get better, then he rushes off to find a bathroom when he gets the chance. It also makes sense because he refuses to change in front of anyone, use the urinals in public bathrooms, and always wears baggy pants. Now that he thinks about it, sometimes he can hear a soft crinkle as Harry walks or moves. 

Harry hopes the movie is ending soon. His diaper is wet and cold. Luckily, it didn't leak. He would probably drop out of the band and become a hermit if he did leak and someone saw. He can't imagine what he'd do if one of the boys actually found out about his bladder problems. Especially Louis. All his chances with the older male would be gone. Not that he has a chance with him anyway. Louis deserves someone better than a pathetic baby that can't control his bladder. Harry sighs. After wetting, he always hates on himself. He feels like garbage and wants to go lay down. He starts fantasizing about what it would be like for Louis to change him, telling him it's okay and that he can't help it, making sure he's comfortable and feels loved. Harry's cheeks are even redder from that thought. He cuddles up closer against Louis. He knows he doesn't deserve it. He just needs it right now.

Once the movie is over, he quickly thanks Niall and excuses himself to go back to his hotel room. Louis is about to ask him to hang out at his room but he leaves before he gets the chance. Louis sighs and gets up, he goes back into his own room. He can't stop repeating the images of Harry's desperation then intense amount of relief in his head. He changes into his pajamas. Fuck, he wishes he could cuddle Harry right now. He wants to know whether Harry has a kink for it or if he legitimately needs them. He bites his lip hard as he lays down. He cuddles a pillow, pretending it's the cute curly haired boy. He hopes Harry likes him as much as he likes him. He seems to like him. He never turns down his affections, offers to sit together, or offers to hang out. He always seems to look up to Louis to protect him. It makes Louis so happy. Unless he's just misinterpreting everything and Harry's just sees him as an older brother or just a good friend. He sighs and nuzzles his face into the pillow. "Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" He mumbles to himself.

After that night, Louis starts to become keenly aware of when Harry seems to be getting desperate. When he notices during singing practice or while they're doing something, he suggests they take a break. Harry always just rushes off to the toilet, sometimes making excuses if it seems like he's gone too many times already. Harry will sometimes give him a grateful glance before he runs off. He hopes Harry doesn't find it too weird or start to think he knows about the whole diaper thing. Sometimes Louis will go off to the bathroom with him. He listens to the crinkle of the nappy and the sound of Harry getting his much needed relief from outside the stall. Harry still only uses the stalls. Sometimes Louis will "accidentally" wait too long to suggest a break just to see that beautiful look of relief on Harry's face or to hear the cute little noises he always makes. 

They're currently in the tour bus. Niall is taking a really long shower and Harry really needs to piss. He's curled up in a ball in his bunk, shaking with desperation. He whimpers and whines quietly. He hates having to use the nappy. Especially when there's a bathroom so close but he just can't use it for some reason. He grips his crotch tightly. Liam and Zayn are sleeping and he doesn't know where Louis is. Louis is not to far outside of Harry's bunk, listening to his whimpers and whines that are full of need and desperation. He wishes he could be spooning him, rubbing his hand against Harry's overfilled bladder until he inevitably wets his nappy. Louis can feel his dick start to harden. Why does he have to be cursed with a piss kink? Louis sighs and goes on Twitter to try and take his mind off the adorably desperate boy.

He can't hold it anymore. Piss dribbles out of him, quickly being absorbed by the nappy. He sobs as he gives up. The pain isn't worth it. Piss fills the diaper as he cries, covering his face with a pillow. Louis frowns when he hears Harry's sobs. He gets up and walks to his bunk. "Harry, what's wrong?" He whispers. Harry sniffles. If Louis knew he'd be disgusted with him. He'd probably never talk to him again. "J-just home sick I guess..." Harry whimpers. He doesn't like lying. "Wanna cuddle? It might make you feel better." Louis says. He wants to comfort him. "O-okay.." He mumbles. Louis opens the curtain and crawls into the bunk. He shuts the curtain. The bunk is small so there's barely enough room for the both of them. They're so close. Louis wraps his arm around Harry and cuddles the younger boy. 

"L-Lou..?" He asks quietly. "Yes?" Louis says. "D-do you ever hate something about yourself so much but you can't change it no matter what you do?" He asks, a few tears stroll down his cheeks. Louis frowns. 'He must actually need the diapers then.' "Harry, what do you hate about yourself? You're wonderful." Louis says as he cuddles closer to him, running his fingers through his curls. "I-I can't tell you, y-you'd hate me too if you knew..." Harry stutters, starting to cry again. "I could never hate you." "You would if you knew." He sniffles and cries. His face is nuzzled into Louis' chest. He doesn't have the courage to look Louis in the eye right now. "It can't be that bad. You're always so hard on yourself." Louis says as he rubs his back. It's true. Harry is definitely the fan favorite but he also gets the most hate. It always bothers him much more than everyone else. He's just sensitive. "I-it is b-bad." He says as he cries. Louis hold him close. He wishes he could tell him much he loves and adores him. 

Harry soon falls asleep, cuddled close to his crush. Louis continues to rub his back and smile fondly at the younger boy. Niall finally walks out of the bathroom, his hair damp. "Is everyone asleep?" He whispers. "I'm still awake." Louis whispers back. "Cuddling Harry again, huh? Why don't you two just get married already?" Niall teases him playfully. Louis blushes, he's glad there's a curtain on the bed so Niall can't see them right now. "Shut up." Louis grumbles as he plays with Harry's curls. Niall doesn't say anything after that. He supposes he just went to sleep. He gently shakes Harry. "Hey Haz, Niall is out of the bathroom. You should go change into some pajamas and brush your teeth." Louis says. He actually wakes him up so he can change his nappy because sleeping all night with a wet nappy would probably give his sensitive, milky white skin a horrible rash. Harry nods and climbs out of the bunk sleepily. He grabs his pajamas and a fresh nappy out of his bag, making sure none of the boys are looking. He quickly walks to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He takes off his clothes and wet nappy. He groans when he feels that his bladder is already kind of full. He uses the toilet, puts on a clean nappy, throws out the old one in the trash, making sure to cover it with some other garbage so no one else sees it. He puts on his pajamas and brushes his teeth then walks out to his bunk. He's happy when he sees that Louis waiting for him, still laying in his bunk. 

In the morning, Harry wakes up and Louis is still asleep. They seem to have arrived in the town they're performing in tonight. He sighs when he feels the sogginess of his nappy and the fullness of his bladder. He gets out of the bunk and quickly walks to the bathroom after grabbing another clean nappy and some clothes. He changes his clothes and diaper after using the bathroom. When he walks out, Liam sees to be up already in the kitchen area of the bus. He walks over to him. "Good morning, Liam." He says as he grabs a box of cereal and a gallon of milk from the fridge. "Good morning." Liam says. Harry grabs a spoon and bowl and pours himself some cereal then pours the milk in. He sits at the table and starts to eat. Liam sits across from him. He's eating toast. "Did you sleep well?" He asks. Harry nods as he eats. "I saw Louis was in your bunk again, are you guys dating yet? You're practically in love with each other." He says. Harry sighs and shakes his head. "Louis doesn't think of me like that. He deserves better anyway." He mumbles. "Don't be so mean to yourself, Haz. You know he likes you." Liam says. 

They're at the concert and Harry is jumping around energetically and singing, trying to ignore the pain of his pounding bladder. This always happens. He cringes as he takes a sip of his water bottle. He knows it's a bad idea but he can't sing when his throat is dry so he doesn't have a choice. Fans are screaming and singing along. He loves performing. He really does but being so desperate takes all the fun away. Louis has noticed how uncomfortable he looks. Louis hopes the fans don't notice Harry's subtle squirming and stiff movements. Eventually, he can't hold it anymore and empties his bladder into the diaper. He lets out a little moan of pleasure as he sings. Louis glances at him. The fans didn't seem to notice. The rest of the concert goes with out any major problems and Harry's performance is much better after relieving himself. 

Harry decides it's best to not go to the bathroom after the concert. He goes straight to the car once they're allowed to leave. He sits in the back on the right side. He lays back and sighs. He's tired. Performing really takes a lot out of him. Well, at least they're staying at a hotel tonight and will get back on the road in the morning so he can get some rest. Louis climbs into the car and sits next to him. "We have to share a hotel room tonight" Louis says. Oh no. He loves spending time with Louis but sharing a hotel room makes it even harder to hide his need for nappies. "O-okay..." He mumbles. 

They get to the hotel shortly after. "Hey Harry, you can head to our room. I'm gonna go hang with Zayn for a while." Louis says as he gets out of the car. "Okay." Harry says as he gets out. He walks inside. At least he has time to take a nice hot shower and relax while alone for a bit. He walks into his room and walks to the bathroom after grabbing a clean nappy. He shuts the door and locks it. He strips and gets in the shower. He turns on the water. He blushes as he hot water pours down his body. That's when his body decides to let him know that he really needs to pee again. He sighs. He doesn't want to get out from under the hot water. He bites his lip as he aims his small dick towards the drain and empties his bladder. His stream is disappointingly short for as much as he felt like he needed to go. He sighs and washes his body and hair then gets out. 

He dries off and goes to grab his clothes. That's when he realizes that he only brought a nappy into the bathroom with him. He sighs. He didn't hear Louis come back yet so he's probably fine. He puts on the nappy and walks out of the bathroom. He walks to his bag and starts rummaging through it, trying to find his pajamas. That's when he hears the door to his room unlock and open. Louis walks in and stops when he sees Harry standing with his back facing him. He's standing still like a scared animal. He's only wearing a nappy. "H-Harry..." Louis manages to say. He's thought about what the scrawny boy would look like in his nappy but those thoughts can't even compare to what it's like seeing it in real life. Harry starts to sob, covering his face with his hands as he runs to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Oh no. 

Harry collapses to his knees on the bathroom floor as he cries. He's panicking. Louis, the guy he's been madly in love with for the past year, just saw him in only a nappy. Harry cringes as he cries. His body shakes. Louis is going to hate him now. He's going to think he's disgusting. Harry has never felt worse in his life. He's never hated himself and his stupid bladder more in his life than he does now. 'Maybe if I make a run for it and jump off the balcony I won't have to deal with this. We're on the 9th floor. I'll definitely die from that high of a jump, right?' Harry thinks to himself. He hears a gentle knock on the door. "Haz, don't hide from me. It's okay." He says quietly. "I-I'm disgusting! If I come out you're just gonna make fun of me!" He says as he sobs. "Harry, do you actually think I'd do something like that to you?" Louis says, frowning. Harry keeps crying. "N-no but...y-you might..." He mumbles. Tears stream down his cheeks. "Just come out here please. We need to talk." Louis says softly.

After a few minutes of thinking, Harry hesitantly opens the door. He's immediately greeted with a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek. He blushes. "C-can I get dressed first?" He asks quietly, his voice rough from crying. Louis nods and slowly pulls away. Harry grabs his clothes and quickly puts them on then he sits down on the hotel bed. "Are you going to tell me how much you hate me now?" He asks. "No, Harry. I could never hate you." Louis says as he sits down next to the younger boy. "You don't? Are you sure?" He asks. "I'm positive." Louis hugs him tightly. "I've known for a little while...about the nappy thing." He says. "W-what? H-how?" Harry asks. "Well, I first noticed it when we were watching a movie in Niall's hotel room the other day. You were so squirmy. You were obviously desperate. I was wondering why you weren't going to the bathroom. Then you seemed so relieved. I had known you must've gone but your pants weren't wet so I supposed you were wearing nappies or something like that." Louis explains. Harry's cheeks are bright red. "So...do you actually need them or do you wear them because of a kink?" Louis asks. "I need them." Harry says shamefully. "I have very little control over my bladder. It's small and weak, it always has been. I used to wet myself all the time as a child. When I got into high school and it kept happening, my parents put me back in diapers and I've been wearing them ever since." Harry says.

Louis frowns, pulling him close. "I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault, Lou. It's no ones fault. There's nothing doctors can do about it so I'm just stuck with diapers for the rest of my life." Harry says sadly. "I don't mind it." Louis says. Harry looks at him, surprised. "R-really?" He asks. Louis nods. "It's actually kind of cute." Louis says while blushing. "And if I'm being honest, I have a huge piss kink." He mumbles the last part but Harry still hears it. "So...does seeing me desperate turn you on?" Harry asks, cheeks bright red. Louis nods hesitantly. After a few moments of silence Louis decides to speak. "I like you a lot, Harry. Actually, I love you." Louis says. Tears fill Harry's eyes. He never thought anyone other than his family would love him after knowing about his bladder troubles. "I love you too, Louis. I have for a long time." Harry says as he hugs him tightly, nuzzling his face into the older mans chest. Louis smiles widely and hugs back, kissing the top of his head. "Good." Louis says.

Harry looks up at Louis. "D-do you want to be my boyfriend?" Harry asks shyly. Louis smiles. "Of course I do but...I want to do one thing for you. Well, as long as you're okay with it." Louis says. "What is it?" He asks. "I want to change your nappy for you at some point." Louis says, blushing deeply. "O-okay. I'm okay with that. I-I've actually imagined you doing it before." Harry looks down, flustered. "I have too." Louis says. "So...since you like seeing me desperate...do you want me to try to hold for you one day? I can't hold for long but I can try." Harry says. "That sounds amazing." Louis says as he kisses Harry's cheek. Harry blushes and covers his face with his hands. "I didn't think we'd ever get together." He mumbles. "I didn't think so either, I'm pretty sure the others knew it would happen at some point." Louis says as he cuddles. 

The next day is filled with driving to the town for the next concert. Harry and Louis have spent most of the day cuddling in Harry's bunk, pretty much only getting out when they stop for a break to get food and to get some fresh air. Once they finally reach their destination, Harry and Louis are forced out of their bunk to go to meetings for advertising and publicity. "Can we just not go?" Harry grumbles sleepily, he just woke up from a nap. "How can you be so tired? You barely moved all day." Liam says. Harry just glares at him grumpily. Louis wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. "Does someone need changed before we leave?" Louis asks. Harry blushes and nods. He grabs his book bag and heads to the bathroom. "We'll meet you in the car, guys." Louis says. All the other boys leave. "Do you guys ever wonder why Harry constantly carries around a book bag? I've never seen what he keeps in it." Niall says. "I never paid much attention to it. I'm a bit curious, though." Liam says. "I honestly don't care. If he wants to carry the book bag then he can. It doesn't matter to me what he keeps in it." Zayn says.

Harry walks out of the bathroom, shyly. He doesn't have his book bag. Louis grabs his hand. "Come on, love." He kisses cheek. Harry blushes. "Do you think we should tell them that we're dating?" He asks. Louis shrugs. "I don't see why we should hide it but we can if that's what makes you comfortable." He says. "I want to eventually but I want to keep it a secret for a little bit. Just so I have time to get used to it first." Harry says. "I understand." Louis says. "Let's go." He says as he leads Harry out to the car. Harry doesn't realize he forgot his back pack in the bathroom until they're almost to the meeting. "L-Louis!" Harry whispers while tugging on his shirt, panicking. He looks at him. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He whispers. "I-I forgot my book bag. I left it in the bathroom. We have to go back. T-there's no way I'll make it through the rest of the day without it." He whispers, whimpering. "Oh shit." Louis bites his lip. "We can't just go back, we'll be late for the meeting. The others don't understand how important the bag is. They won't want to go back." He whispers.

Harry cuddles up close to Louis. He can't can't go all day without changing his nappy. He could at most get two or three uses out of it but after that, he'll definitely be leaking. He regrets not wearing one of the thicker ones today. "What am I supposed to do, Louis?" He whispers. "I'm not sure." He frowns. He doesn't like seeing Harry so upset and panicked. He holds him close and rubs his back. He's going to do whatever he can to keep Harry from getting embarrassed today and possibly leaking. He kisses the top of his head. He's going to do his best to protect him. Not long after the realization, they arrive at the building for the meeting. They all hop out of the car. They're surprisingly a bit early for once. 

They walk into the building. "Wanna go find the bathroom?" Louis whispers to Harry. Harry nods. He's thankful Louis is so understanding. "Me and Haz are gonna go find the loo, we'll be back before the meeting starts." Louis says as he grabs Harry's arm and leads him away from everyone else. "Harry literally just went to the bathroom before we left." Zayn grumbles. "Maybe they're going to have a quickie before the meeting." Niall says and smirks. "Don't be such a perv." Zayn says, gently punching Niall's shoulder in a playful way. Harry and Louis find the bathroom. "You should probably use it just incase." Louis says. "I know. Growing up with bladder problems has taught me to never pass up an opportunity to use the bathroom. It's better to be safe than sorry." Harry says as he walks in. He heads to a stall, shutting and locking the door behind him. After a couple minutes, they walk out and go find the rest of the group.

By the time the meeting is over, it's been nearly 2 hours. All the employees left the room. Harry is barely able to hold it any longer. His legs are crossed tightly and he's whimpering quietly. Niall, Zayn, and Liam all walk out of the room. Louis is on his way out when he notices Harry isn't following him. He turns around and sees Harry still sitting, squirming and whining. He rushes over to him. "I-if I move I won't be able to hold anymore..." He whimpers out. Piss dribbling out of his cock uncontrollably. "L-Louis, h-help." Tears roll down his cheeks. Louis looks around the room and sees an empty water bottle. "Hold on just a little longer, love." He says as he grabs the bottle. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans, being careful not to put any extra pressure on Harry's small and tender bladder. "You're gonna need to uncross your legs." He says. Harry whimpers and reluctantly uncrosses his legs. He can feel himself start to lose control. Louis pushes his pants and diaper down and pulls his small dick out, piss dribbles out of his tip and onto his hand. 

"S-sorry.." He whimpers, extremely embarrassed. Louis is blushing deeply, he holds the water bottle against his tip. "You can go." He says. Harry lets out a moan of relief as he starts to empty his bladder into the water bottle. His stream is thin and doesn't last very long. The water bottle is only a little over halfway filled by the time he's done. He's embarrassed that his little bladder can't hold much. "T-thank you.." Harry mumbles as he tucks his dick back into his nappy. He pulls his pants back up, buttoning and zipping them. "No problem." Louis says, kissing his cheek. "Are you still dry?" He asks. "Mostly." Harry says. Louis puts the cap on the bottle and throws it away. "You should probably go wash your hands." Harry says, standing up. "I probably should." Louis says. Him and Harry make their way to the bathroom. Louis washes his hands then they walk out to the car. They climb in. Liam and Niall are talking around going out to see a movie. "Does that sound fun to you guys?" Zayn asks. "Yeah, it seems cool to me." Louis says. Harry shrugs and cuddles up against Louis. He's tired, he wants to take a nap.

They get to the theater pretty quickly. Harry yawns as they get out of the car and walks inside. He stays close to Louis. They walk in and decide on a movie to watch. Harry honestly doesn't care what they see. He wishes he could just lay down and cuddle Louis until he falls asleep. "We should get snacks." Niall suggests. "Yeah, what does everyone want?" Zayn asks. "We should definitely get popcorn, maybe some drinks?" Liam says. "I want a coke, what do you want Harry?" Louis asks. "Nothing." He says. "You haven't drank anything since before we left. You'll be dehydrated." Louis says. Harry sighs. "Just a bottle of water then, please." He says. Pop always goes to his bladder really quickly. Water is always the best option for him. Niall gets them their snacks then they make they make their way to the part of the theater where the movie is playing. They find seats and all sit down. Thankfully, not many people are there. Harry sits next to Louis and holds his hand. His throat his so dry. Maybe getting the water wasn't such a bad idea. He opens it and drinks some as the movie starts. He yawns again. He's so tired. Maybe he could just rest his eyes for a couple minutes...

A couple minutes turns into nearly two hours. Once the movies over, Louis notices he's asleep. He gently shakes him again. "Haz, the movie is over." He whispers. Harry wakes up, slowly opening his eyes. He's confused at first then remembers where he is. He looks at Louis. That's when he feels the wetness surrounding his crotch. Oh no. Harry whimpers. "L-Lou...I'm wet..." He whispers shamefully. Louis frowns and hugs him. "Poor baby." He whispers. He helps Harry stand up and leads him out of the dark room. Harry slowly follows him. They soon see Niall, Liam, and Zayn waiting for them. "Did you seriously sleep through the whole movie?" Liam asks. Harry nods hesitantly. "He's just been tired. It's not a big deal." Louis says. Harry shifts awkwardly. His nappy is cold and wet. He wishes he could change it. As they walk out of the theater, Harry notices how dry his throat feels. He sighs, drinking the rest of his water. He hopes he doesn't regret it later. They pile into the car and start heading back to the tour bus and hotel they're staying in for the night.

By the time they get back to the bus, he really needs to go. He gingerly gets out of the car and walks to the tour bus to get his things. He's trying to be subtle about his need to go. He squeezes his legs together then steps onto the bus. Niall, Zayn, and Liam grab their things and head into the hotel. Louis walks over to Harry and kisses his cheek. "I-I need to go Louis, let's just get the stuff so we can go in the hotel." He says as he grabs his suitcase. Louis nods and grabs the book bag from the bathroom then gets his own bag. They quickly leave the bus and head into the hotel. They both go to Harry's room. When they finally get to the door, Harry is potty dancing while holding his crotch. He sways his hips back and forth. Louis watches out of the corner of his eye, biting his lip. "You look so hot like that." He says as he opens the door. Harry winces as he walks in. "I don't feel hot." He says. 

Harry quickly makes his way to the bathroom. Louis follows him, lingering in the door way. Harry looks at him, blushing. "W-what?" He asks. "Um...can I watch?" Louis asks hesitantly. Harry sighs then nods. "Yes, you perv." He says playfully, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He squirms more as he pushes down the soggy diaper and his pants. He holds his small cock and aims it at the bowl, finally letting go. He lets out a quiet moan of relief as he does. Louis watches, his dick quickly hardening at the sight. Harry finishes up quickly. He takes his pants and the wet diaper off, tossing it in the trash. He washes his hands. Louis bites his lip, he can't take his eyes off Harry who's lower half is completely exposed. Harry glances at him and smirks. "You really like piss, huh?" Harry says. Louis blushes and shyly nods. Harry walks over to him and kisses him. Louis kisses back, his cheeks bright red and his dick hard.

Harry pulls away slowly and leads him to the bed. He follows him slowly. Harry sits on the bed and Louis sits next to him. Harry covers his crotch with his hands shyly when he catches Louis staring at it. "S-sorry. I bet yours is a lot bigger than mine." He says while blushing deeply. Louis giggles a bit and kisses his cheek. "I like that it's small. I think it's cute." He says. "Did you seriously just describe my dick as cute?" Harry asks. Louis laughs and nods, cuddling up next to him. Harry giggles and pokes Louis' crotch with his finger. "You're hard...are you going to do something about that or do I get to?" Harry asks. Louis blushes. "You can do something about it if you want to. Only if you're completely comfortable with it though." 

Harry blushes as he unbuttons and unzips Louis' jeans. "I've thought about this so many times. I never thought it'd actually happen." He says as he tugs them down. "I've thought about it a lot too." Louis says. "Good." Harry pulls down his boxers and Louis' dick springs up. Harry giggles. "It's a lot bigger than mine." "Is that a good thing?" Louis asks. Harry nods. He leans forward and glides his tongue across Louis' length experimentally. Louis lets out a quiet moan. "Are you okay with this?" Harry asks, not wanting to go any further without making sure. "I'm way more than just okay with it, are you?" Louis asks. Harry nods enthusiastically. 

Harry wraps his hand around the base of Louis' cock. He's never done anything like this before. He's nervous but excited. He's glad it's with Louis. He slowly takes Louis' tip into his mouth and begins sucking, moving his tongue all around his tip. A moan escapes Louis' lips. Harry continues to suck, slowly taking more and more of him into his mouth. He gags when he gets to having about 4 inches in his mouth. "Take it easy, love. Don't push yourself too hard. It's your first time." Louis says lovingly. Harry glances up at him, bright pink lips around his cock. He looks so beautiful. Harry continues to suck and lick Louis' cock like it's a delicious Popsicle or something. Louis is so close. "I-I'm gonna cum." Louis moans out. Harry just keeps sucking. Louis cums a lot into Harry's mouth. Harry gags at first but manages to swallow it all down except for a bit that drips out of his mouth and down his chin. He pulls his mouth off his cock and looks at him. He wipes the cum off his face. Louis is laying back, panting. His heart is racing. "You did so good, baby." Louis praises him.

Harry lays next to him and pulls him close, his now hard dick poking against Louis' thigh. "Someone got excited from pleasuring me, huh?" Louis says when he feels it. Harry giggles and blushes lightly. "Yes." He says as he cuddles up next to him. "Want me to take care of it?" Louis asks as he turns to face Harry. He looks down shyly and nods. "Please." He says. Louis smirks and sits up. "Just lay back and relax." He says. Harry nods and listens to him, his small dick sticking up, waiting and begging to be touched. Louis smirks as he gently starts jerking Harry off, starting slowly. Harry gasps then lets out a moan. Louis continues to jerk him off, rubbing his thumb over Harry's slit. Harry moans as he quickly nears his orgasm. "P-please don't stop." Harry moans out. Not long after, he cums onto Louis' hand, moaning loudly and blushing deeply. 

Louis wipes his hand and Harry's dick clean it's a baby wipe then lays down and cuddles close to the younger boy. He kisses his cheek. "That was fun." Harry says, smiling. "It was." Louis says as he cuddles. Harry bites his lip looking down at his bare lower half. "Does someone need a nappy put on them?" Louis asks. Harry nods shyly. Louis smirks and puts his boxers on then gets up and grabs a clean nappy and some rash cream. Going all day without changing his nappy started to give him a rash. He slides the diaper under Harry's bum. He rubs the rash cream on him and grabs the baby powder. He puts some on his crotch then tapes up the sides. "There." Louis says. Harry giggles. "Can we cuddle now?" Harry asks. Louis smiles and nods, crawling back into bed with him.

The next week goes without any major problems. Louis and Harry's relationship has been going really well but they still haven't told anyone about it yet. Louis has been so supportive of him, he loves it. He loves Louis so much. They're currently in the middle of a concert. They're singing the fan favorite song What Makes You Beautiful and Harry's solo part is coming up. He always gets nervous about it since the other boys always decide to mess with him during it. It's never anything too bad though and he always gets through it. When it gets to his part, he starts singing like normal. Liam, Niall and Zayn all start to sneak up behind him. Louis watches, biting his lip. He doesn't know what they have planned. They all grab Harry's pants and pull them down quickly, exposing his nappy to the entire audience. Harry stops singing. Louis gasps and stares in shock. The boys stare at what they just revealed to the world. Harry Edward Styles wears diapers. It's silent for a few seconds before people start to whisper to each other. Some start to laugh. Harry's face is bright red. He starts to cry, dropping the mic and running off stage, his pants down to his knees. 

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!?" Louis yells as he runs off stage after Harry. "Um, we'll be right back after a short break, guys." Liam says before running off with Zayn and Niall. Harry has locked himself in his dressing room. He's sitting on the floor crying hard. Tears stream down his face as he sobs. He's never been more embarrassed in his life. All the fans saw it. His bandmates saw it. Fans were recording and taking pictures. All of those will be online within the next 5 minutes. His life is over. Louis knocks on the door gently. "Haz, let me in. Please." He says quietly. Harry doesn't respond. He just keeps crying. Niall, Zayn, and Liam slowly approach him. They're unsure of what to say. "Uh...what was that?" Niall says, not sure how to word it. "Yeah was he like...wearing it for a dare or something?" Liam says. "Please tell me this isn't some weird kink he has." Zayn says. Louis stares at them. He's mad.

"Why would you guys do that?" Louis says. "We didn't know..." Niall says quietly. Harry listens to their conversation, sniffling and crying. He wishes this was all a horrible nightmare and he'll just wake up next to Louis and everything will be fine. But it isn't a dream. They'll find out about his bladder problems. There's no excuse for why he was wearing a nappy. They need to know the truth. They'll think he's a pathetic little baby. Harry cries harder. They're going to hate him. "Do you guys even care that he's in the other side of this door crying his eyes out?" Louis asks. "Of course we do!" Liam says. "Just tell us why he was wearing a fucking diaper." Zayn says. They continue to argue and yell at each other. Louis refuses to tell them why. It's quickly making the other boys angry.

Harry hears his phone buzzing. He grabs it. It's management. He picks it up hesitantly. "Did you know that was going to happen? Do you know how bad this is going to be for publicity?" They ask him. Harry cries. "I-I didn't know...t-they did it on their own.   
L-Louis didn't know they were going to do it either I think..." He says, sniffling. "C-can I take a few weeks off? I-I don't think it would be good for me to be in the band right now. Fans will hate me. They'll think I'm disgusting." He sobs. The person on the phone says that they'll ask for him to take a break. They're actually kind of understanding and tell Harry it'll be okay. Wow, someone in management is being nice for once. They end the call. Harry hears knocking on the door and voices but he doesn't bother to listen. He calls his mum. "Hey mum, uh...would you mind if I came home for a few weeks? If I can get the time off." He says, sniffling. Tears roll down his cheeks. "Of course, sweetie. You're always welcome to come home. What's wrong though? Aren't you in the middle of the tour?" Anne says. "I-I'll explain it to you l-later. Thanks mum but I need to get some rest." They say their goodbyes and Harry quickly ends the call. 

"I don't think he's coming out." Niall says. Louis sighs. He feels horrible. He should've protected him. "We can't keep the fans waiting for long. Management will kill us." Zayn says. An employee walks up to them. "Lads, you need to get back on stage whether Harry's with you or not. Fans are getting impatient." Louis wishes he could just take Harry away to a safe place, far away from everyone. "Alright, come on. I'll talk to Harry later." Louis says reluctantly. They make their way on stage and fans cheer. "Harry won't be joining us for the rest of the concert but I hope you all have a great time anyway!" Liam says. They restart the song What Makes You Beautiful, they all sing together through Harry's solo parts. 

Harry's social media pages are blowing up with pictures and videos of the incident. Management quickly calls Harry back, letting him know he can take the few weeks off and they booked him a private plane to his home so he doesn't have to deal with people. He sends a quick text to him mom telling him he'll be leaving to go home soon. He leaves the dressing room, sneaking out the back and getting their driver to drive him to get his things then to take him to the airport. He considers texting Louis but decides against it before turning off his phone. The rest of the concert goes fine without Harry but at the end they get swamped with questions about him. Some people are making fun of him but some are actually concerned. They make up some excuses and leave the stage. Louis rushes to the dressing room but sees that Harry isn't there. "Haz? Where are you, love?" He wanders around, calling out Harry's name. An employee walks over to him. "Harry left a while ago." They say. Louis' heart breaks. 'Where did he go? Why'd he leave?' He wonders to himself as he leaves the building. 

Over the course of the next few days, Louis has called and texted Harry at least 50 times. He's worried about him. He wants to make sure he's okay. Harry is in his room at his parents house. He's curled up in a ball on his bed. He's barely left the room since he got there. The door is locked. Thankfully, his family is being respectful and giving him his space. He silenced his phone and is ignoring the messages and calls from Louis and the other boys. He doesn't want to talk to any of them. 'Did Louis know? Did he let them do it? Did he want them too?' Questions flood the poor boys brain. He tried to go on Twitter earlier in the day but immediately started crying as soon as he saw all the hateful things people were saying about him. 'I should just quit the band. It was stupid of me to think anything in my life would go good.' He thinks to himself. He doesn't want to leave Louis but maybe it's for the best. 

Harry hears a gentle knock on the door. "Dinner is ready, love." Anne says. Harry sighs and slowly gets out of bed. "I'll be there in a sec, mum." He says. He sees himself in the mirror and quickly looks away. He hates himself. His self esteem is lower than its ever been. He fixes his hair and walks out of the room, walking to the dining room. He sits at the table where his mum has set out food for Robin, Gemma, him, and herself. The dinner is fairly quiet. Harry picks at his food, barely eating. He hasn't been hungry. "Come on, Haz. You're already too skinny. You need to eat." Gemma says, she's concerned about him. He smiles a bit. "I'm a healthy weight." He says. "Just try to eat some, okay?" Anne says. Harry sighs and starts eating. Robin rubs his back caringly. He loves his family.

He excuses himself after he finishes most of his food, not staying for dessert. He puts his plate in the sink and rinses it off before heading to his room. He shuts the door and locks it after walking in. He sits on his bed and grabs his phone. He muted all notifications for social media. He sees a bunch of new texts from his bandmates and boyfriend. He sighs and sets his phone back down, deciding to watch Netflix on his laptop. Harry passes out while watching an episode of Friends. Suddenly, he's sitting on the floor of blank room. He looks around and tries to speak but nothing comes out. When he looks down he sees that he's only wearing a nappy. All of a sudden, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall appear. Liam and Niall point and laugh at him while Zayn and Louis yell horrible things at him. "You're disgusting! Why can't you be normal and not piss yourself all the time?!" Zayn yells. "I can't believe you actually thought I had feelings for you, you little piece of shit!" Louis yells, laughing hard. Harry tries to talk again but nothing comes out again. Tears fill his eyes at the harsh words and he starts to cry hard. Tears stream down his cheeks. "Awe look, the little baby is crying!" Liam says, smiling evilly. Harry cries harder, his whole body shakes. He doesn't even notice when his bladder decides to empty into the diaper. He lets out a little whimper. "Gross. He just pissed himself!" Niall says. 

"Does the little baby need changed?" Louis says as he pushes him to the floor, pinning him to the ground and basically ripping the diaper off, exposing his lower half. "Ha! Look how small his dick is!" Zayn says. "He really is a baby." Liam says. Harry struggles but he can't get up. He feels trapped. He sniffles and cries. Why would they do this to him? "No ones ever gonna love you, you little baby." Louis says. "I-I thought you loved me..." Harry manages to mumble out. "I don't. You're too disgusting to be loved." Louis says then spits on him. "You're worthless." He says. Harry sobs hard. His tears start to fill up the room. They're pouring out of his eyes. Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Liam all disappear as he starts to down in his own tears.

Harry wakes up, his heart is racing and his breathing is heavy. His cheeks and pillow are soaked with tears. He sighs and sits up. It was only a dream. He sets his laptop on his nightstand. He notices how wet his nappy is. He gets up slowly. 'I really need to talk to Louis.' He thinks to himself as he grabs clean clothes and a clean nappy. He walks to the bathroom and strips, deciding to take a nice relaxing bath. He fills the tub with water and gets in. He lays back and relaxes. He can't get the dream off his mind though. 'What if that's what he actually thinks of me?" He wonders. After cleaning himself off, he gets out and dries off. He changes and walks to his room. He grabs his phone and Louis is calling him. He sighs, deciding to just pick up and get it over with.

"Hey." Harry says, his voice rough from crying so much and not talking. "You actually picked up." Louis says. Harry sighs. "Yeah. I-I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I just had to go. I didn't want to face you and the other boys." He says. "Haz, everyone's worried about you. I didn't tell them why you were wearing it. Concerts have been such a drag ever since you left." Louis says. "I-I'm thinking about leaving the band." Harry says. "What? No, please no. Don't leave. Everyone still loves you." Louis says. "No they don't, I've checked Twitter and Instagram. Everyone is talking shit about me." He says sadly. Louis sighs. "Maybe you could just tell everyone about your bladder problems. Some fans might have it too." Louis says. Harry sighs. "I don't have many options. The main two are that I leave the band or I just tell the truth about everything." He frowns. "I don't want to do either." He mumbles. "I wish I was with you right now. I miss you." Louis says. "I miss you too." Harry says.

They talk on the phone for a few hours before Louis says he has to go. Harry sighs and reluctantly says bye to him. He sets his phone down. He's decided to ask management if he can just tell the fans the truth rather than them trying to cover it up and lie. The next week and a half are fairly boring. Him and Louis talk ever night. He got permission from management to tell the fans the truth in an upcoming interview they have in a couple days. He packs his stuff back up and tells his family goodbye before boarding the plane to fly to where the other boys are. He's so nervous to see them again. How will they react? Will they care? Will they be disgusted? He doesn't know. 

Once his flight lands, a driver takes him to the hotel the boys are staying in. He hesitantly walks inside, biting his lip and going to Louis' room where they decided to meet. He knocks on the door and Louis opens it immediately. He greets him with a tight hug. "I've missed you so much." He says. "I missed you too." Harry says as he hugs back. He sees Niall, Liam, and Zayn sitting around the room awkwardly. He slowly pulls away and walks into the room. Louis shuts the door. "Hey, Haz." Niall says. Zayn looks at him. "Are you feeling okay?" Liam asks. Harry shrugs. "I guess so. Let's just get this over with." Harry says as he sits down, Louis sits next to him. "Okay, incase you didn't know already, Louis and I are dating." Harry says. "I knew it!" Niall says triumphantly. "We all knew it would happen sooner or later." Zayn says. Harry smiles a bit and holds Louis' hand. "Okay so...the nappy thing.." Harry says then proceeds to explain his childhood bladder problems that stuck with him into his teen years. 

"That makes a lot of sense actually. I'm guessing you keep nappies in that book bag you always carry around?" Niall asks. Harry nods shyly. "Shit, I'm sorry for complaining about you using the bathroom so much..." Zayn mumbles. "It's okay. You didn't know. So, do you guys hate me now that you know?" Harry asks. Liam frowns, walking over to Harry and hugging him tightly. "Of course not. This doesn't change the way we view you. You're still the same person. Now we just know to be more understanding." Liam says. Harry smiles and hugs back. "Thank you." Harry says. He's so happy they're okay with it. He truly loves his friends. 

They hang out for a while, goofing around and having fun like they normally do. Harry feels so good to have it off his chest. Liam, Zayn, and Niall all say their goodbyes and head back to their own hotel room. Louis kisses Harry's cheek. "I finally get some alone time with you." Louis says. Harry giggles, feeling his cheeks heat up. "You do." Harry says as he kisses Louis' lips. Louis kisses back and leads Harry to the bed. They lay down, Louis gets on top of Harry as they kiss. "Mm...I want you." Louis says in between kisses, feeling his cock harden. "I want you too." Harry says against Louis' lips. "Can we make love?" Louis asks, blushing. "Yes, please." Harry says. Louis smiles Harry can feel that his bladder is a bit full. He really doesn't want to excuse himself at the moment. He decides to just ignore it.

They strip out of their clothes. Louis grabs lube and a condom from his suitcase. "I think I need to stretch you out first so it doesn't hurt." Louis says. Harry nods, blushing. Louis rubs lube on his fingers. "Ready?" He asks. Harry spreads his legs so there's more room for Louis' hand. "Yes." Harry says nervously. Louis slowly slides one finger into Harry. He lets out a squeak. His face is bright red. "You okay?" Louis asks. "Y-yes." He says. Louis slowly slides his finger in and out. Harry lets out little moans and whimpers. Once he gets comfortable with it, Louis adds another and then another after that. Once three fingers is comfortable for him and not painful, Louis pulls out. Harry squirms a bit. He really needs to pee now. 'Maybe I can make it through this. I don't wanna have to stop this because of my stupid bladder.' Harry thinks to himself.

Louis puts on the condom then rubs lube on himself. He gets on top of Harry and looks down at the younger male. "Are you ready? Do you need anything first?" Louis asks. Harry bites his lip. 'I need to pee!' Harry thinks to himself. "I-I'm ready." He says. Louis slowly slides his dick into Harry's tight hole. Harry winces. Even with all the stretching beforehand, it still hurts a bit. Especially because his bladder is uncomfortably full. Louis lets out a little moan. He stays still, wanting Harry to get used to the feeling before moving at all. After a few moments, he slowly starts to thrust into him, going deeper and deeper. Harry moans and grips the sheets. He feels so full. Louis kisses his neck while thrusting slowly. Harry groans. Fuck, he really needs to piss. Louis starts to thrust in and out faster, moaning against Harry's neck. 

Louis thrusts deeper, hitting Harry's prostate hard. Harry gasps and moans loudly as a bit of piss is forced out of him, dripping down his hard cock. "L-Louis!" He moans, clenching his muscles tightly to try and hold in his piss. Louis moans as he thrusts. "You're so hot when you moan my name like that." He hits Harry's prostate again, causing more piss to dribble out. "L-Lou, no. I-I need to use the toilet. I-I need to pee so bad." He moans and whimpers. Louis slows down then stops. He stares down at Harry, he glances down at his crotch where the wetness is glistening in the light on his tiny cock. "That's so fucking hot, Harry. Please hold it." Louis says, a bit breathless. "I-I'm not sure if I can." Harry whines. "Are you okay with trying?" Louis asks. Harry looks at him, blushing deeply. He nods. "Thank you, love." Louis says as he starts to thrust again. Harry lets out loud moans. He's trying his best to hold in his piss. He leaks a lot whenever Louis hits his prostate. He whimpers from pleasure. It feels so good. 

Not long after, he's leaking more with every moment. He's barely holding back from completely pissing himself. He's literally getting the piss fucked out of him. Louis looks down at him. Harry's face is filled with a mixture of desperation and pure pleasure. "Just let it all out, love." Louis says. Harry doesn't even think about it before unclenching his muscles and letting his piss flow freely. That's when Louis lets out a loud moan and cums a lot into the condom. Louis keeps thrusting, wanting to get Harry to orgasm too. It doesn't take long after he empties his bladder. A loud moan escapes Harry's lips as he cums onto Louis' stomach and his own. Louis slowly stops thrusting. He's breathing heavily. Harry's heart is racing. "That was so good." Harry manages to say, his eyes closed. He's completely dazed. Louis slowly pulls out, taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash. He lays down next to Harry and cuddles close to him. They both fall asleep quickly. A couple hours later they wake up feeling gross, piss and cum dried on both of them. They decide to go take a shower together.

A few days later, they have the interview. Harry explains why he needs to wear the nappies. All the boys are there to support him as he mumbles out his explanation. He's so embarrassed. He never thought the whole world would know about his bladder issues. The interview was viewed positively by most fans, a lot of them being supportive of Harry. Some teasing him and making jokes still but not many. Harry smiles down at all the positive feedback on Twitter. Louis sits down next to him. He wraps an arm around him. "Is everything okay now?" He asks. Harry nods happily. "Mostly yes. It'll be kind of weird at first to have everyone know but I'll be okay." Harry says. Louis smiles and kisses his cheek. "I love you, Haz." He says. "I love you too, Lou." Harry says, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. He knows everything will turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is my attempt at making a long one shot. I hope you guys like it because I really do. The ending seems a bit rushed I think but other than that I love it a lot for a first attempt at a long one shot. What did you guys think? Please comment your opinions and critiques. It would be greatly appreciated. I also appreciate all kudos and comments. Thank you guys so much for reading this!


End file.
